


Breath

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [19]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sub murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blue haired man only gives Murdoc about a minute to catch his breath before he is sliding his hand around the others neck again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guryo/gifts).



> This is for guryo!! :D thank you for requesting something!

Murdoc gasps for air as the hands leave his neck. Despite the alleviation of the pressure around his throat, he still finds it hard to breath due to the way his lover is thrusting up into him roughly.

He straddles the younger man's hips, sitting in his lap and facing away from him. His knees are shaking and weak. One hand holds on tight to the pale white of the other man's thigh in an attempt to steady himself while the other keeps a death grip on the red strip of fabric in his hand.

2D rolls his hips up into his lover relentlessly, tearing pleasured sobs and whimpers from the older man. He cannot help but smirk to himself as the normally cranky man is brought down into a fit of moans and gasps under his control.

The blue haired man only gives Murdoc about a minute to catch his breath before he is sliding his hand back up the front of the other man's torso.

Murdoc lets out a pitiful whine as the singer's long fingers tighten around his throat again. He begins to thrash in his lap, grinding his hips against the other man's member for as long as he can before going still. His vision gets spotty before starting to go white, and he shakes as his mind goes foggy.

Nothing else matters at the moment besides the pure pleasure that courses through his entire being as he begins to come, writhing and rasping until he blacks out entirely from the lack of air.

"Murdoc?"

When the bassist finally comes to again, it is to the sound of his lover's voice. His eyes blink open dreamily and he finds himself laying on his back, staring up at 2D's face.

"You- you passed out. I didn't mean to I didn't know I was hurting you- You didn't let go of the-"

Murdoc groans and leans up a bit just to peck the other man's lips to silence his babbling. "I didn't need to drop it," he tells the other man quietly, "It was great. Felt amazing." He hesitates before kissing his lips again softly, "You did great."

**Author's Note:**

> so now i only have... five more requests on my list.. XD


End file.
